


The Scarred Swan

by Kwelve



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Scars, traumatic past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 03:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18930211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kwelve/pseuds/Kwelve
Summary: They start just as a training's partner, later as a friend and finally they fell in love. But the past of the albino can break the relation between both.





	The Scarred Swan

Gladiolus turn off the water tap of the shower and snorts strongly when the water stops to fall. He gets out from the shower, using a single little towel to dryes his giant body.  
He dryes his hair like a dog, moving one side to another, leaving it totally disheleved. ''The opposite how a monarch must to look'' he laughs internally

After dryes him, he dress up, but before put on his shirt, he stays halcyon, look himself in the mirror and his happy expression faded for sad and confused one.  
He looks to his scars marking his body. Each has a story and pride behind. Gladio doesn't have any modesty to show them well he feels proud of them (even that bravado wins brawls with Cor and his father)

''Pfft... bravado'' mutter in mocking tone Gladio to his reflection

But at the same time Gladio feels proud of his war's marks, they're other people perhaps they don't feel like him and he even not notice it.  
He stills remember the afternoon of two days ago, where the friendship with somebody, somebody who he nevers expects gonna get affection, a strongly affection, possibly it's ruin.

His friendship with Ravus Nox Fleuret  
The man the first time he met it's after, nearly asphyxiate him, hits him against the Regalia. The one who stays in Nifhleim' side when they attacked Insomnia, his country. That man.

But after the occur on Altissia, Ravus change his side inmediatly, even it's only for his sister and not for his safety, betraying the Empire.  
Despite a lot of people don't trust in him, included his own friends, Gladio was the first who gives him an opportunity. He knows that, every things he does, for horrible it was, was for his sister and Gladio knows that if he's in Ravus' place, he does the same thing for Iris

Besides, thinking coldly, Ravus actually was no more than a pawn. An ace in the sleeve to the Emperor to have power under Tenebrae. But that's finished. Tenebrae is rebuilding bit by bit, far away from the Empire's hands, far away from that bad influences what devastates it during lot of years

But Tenebrae needs helps, like Lucis needs, that's how, what Empire wants from the first moments, Noctis and Luna get married, making them allies. That's made Gladio must to travel to Tenebrae severy times as Ravus travels to Insomnia and in that visits, regards come, after brief talks to finally, a joint training.

Since Cor is always in environs to end with the fews beast they were left and his father was old, Gladio doesn't have anybody to train being that everybody complain from his brute strenght. Until he comes.

Gladio finds him training in his shabby gym in Tenebrae and annotate in his next visit to Insomnia he can come to the gym, so he knows what sweat really means.  
But Ravus not goes. Not in the next visit too and in the next. Gladio gaves up he's destinied to train alone forever until one day the albino appears.

 

''Wow, Ravus? You finally decided to appear!''

''Get involved in your affairs, Amicitia''

''Alright Alright'' Ravus turns his back but Gladio added in mocking tone ''but I'm happy you come''

The only thing Tenebrae'sheir says was a snort,followed by a belly laugh of the shield of the king.

Over time, Ravus was taking more confidence in Gladio, letting the young man training with him.

Gladio takes Ravus as a savage animal. You must to go with him slowly, without sudden movements or startless, since he's the one who must to go after you. Finally the wild beast was tame and the two man starts, without knowing it, a close frienship.

Ravus stills calling him by his surname and Gladio doesn't help he calls him Rav instead of Ravuss. According to the tenebraense, shorten names it's a signal of disrespect.  
Now he understands why Ravus snorts while Luna laughs incommode all the times he calls his sister with her short name or call Noct to Noctis. That makes the lucian exploit in a laugh and another snort in the poor albino

As months passed, the friendship of Ravus and Gladio passes by a strange metamorphosis. Ravus is like always, but Gladio...feels different.  
When they wield and Ravus achieves him fall or when he taught Gladio new modes to fight with te sword. Feel his hand across his arms or his breath in his ear tickles every hair of his body and daily it went worse.

Even he can recognize his voice to meters and he can't define it with another word: beauty

That feeling was nauseous to the poor Gladiolus. He can't be in love with Ravus, right? No, it was imposible. The only thing he wants it's barf the butterflies in his stomach.  
But each day passes, Ravus turns more friendly yo him, opening more to Gladio and he can see how beautiful person Ravus is, despite all the suffering, despite he was close himself constantly. He wants to help him. Help him to be free. To be blissful.

But that was his mission? Maybe he's poking his nose where it's not wanted?

Sated of feeling like that, he appeals to the only person he thinks it can help him. His sister

She, after laughing about her brother for falling in love with ''the rabid wolf of Tenebrae'' advise him. Nothing happens for fall in love with him, they can stay like always or trying to take the step.

At that suggestion, Gladio almost chocking with the air, thinking if he's declares to Ravus, he was a dead man. But the face of his sister shows the contrary  
''Gladio...you really don't notice?''

''Notice what?''

''Screw Gladio! Ravus is only kind with you! That must mean something!''

''Yeah. We're friends''

''I don't think Ravus takes your relation as a merely friendship. Believe me''

''B...But what happens if they're your paranoias? I will lost a friend...and training's partner'' he murmures sadly

''Well, it not have to be now, but try yo be more direct, to see how he reacts- as the snort of his brother, Iris approaches him to reassure while she takes his bigs hands- you must to realize he probably not have a normal and happy adolescence. He enters in Nifhleim with sixteen years, the age where is normal fall in love only needing an afternoon. Ravus never has that, that's because maybe he doesn't know what he's feeling but Gladio- she press her grab- I really think Ravus feels something to you''

In view of that security, Gladio decides to obeys her an tries to 'flirt' with Gladio. But he doesn't know how.

After that talk, Gladio was less discrete and more direct respect his feelings and two options: 1- Ravus is a fool and doesn't notice or 2- He notices but he feels so sorry for Gladio so he does like nothing is happening

But all that doubts, burdens and paranoias faded the day they decided go together to Glaive's camp. Ravus must to check a cargo and Gladio gonna help his family with a hunt. But when they finished, some members of the Glaive's team ask talk to Gladio alone.

The shield asked himself what they want, well they never meet them more than that day and his curiosity turns in alert when one of them grabs of his neck and hit him against a rock

''What the hell are you doing, traitor?''

''Traitor?!'' Easily, he gets rid of the grab and threat the two males and the woman they're cornering him ''What's your problems?'' Who the hell you think are you to calling me traitor, hey, piece of shits?

''If we call you that it's because something!'' snorts the woman ''prowling with the High Commander of Nifhleim. We have to remember you he kills some of us, right?''  
Yeah, Gladio remembers that, but the ones who remember more is Ravis. After the year they're training together, Gladio notices the big emotional charge Ravus' charge. That charge doesn't wish to anybody and he wasn't going to allow three ragged unknows destroyed the evolution of the albino.

''He WAS. He's not more like that, or you forget he fights in our side to defeat the darkness?''

''Of course, when he sees everything was against him''

''He betrays the Empire when this one invaded Altissia, when the Empire has totally control over us! Inform yourself before speak!''

''True! Why talk when our fists can talk for us?'' and saying that, the thin man was muted all the time deal a punch to Gladio' stomach, making him shrinks in pain ''this one for my sister!''

The fight intensified inmediatly and even Gladio was strong and big like a closet and have a lot of ability and skill, they're exceeding in number and they're glaives, so they're not trifles.

The woman deals a punch on his face, letting him dizzy.Blurred, he saw how the punch are going again against his face. He closes his eyes, expecting the hit, but what he hears was a head hitting the floor.

IT WAS RAVUS! He hits coarseness the girl letting her unsconcious

''Y..Yo...You MONSTER! YOU KILL HER!''

''Don't be mindless, I let her unsconcious, same thing I will do with both of you. What's that of attack a comrade?''

''We don't have to explain to a slag like you!'''

The older man spits in his shoe. The younger confront Ravus, looking like he's gonna spits him too, but in the face, but Ravus graps him quickly his neck, stopping him inmediatly.

''Ravus! Stop! They don't worth! We're report them and let them fight with Noct, they don't deserve our time, really'' Gladio tries all his methods to reassure the angry albino, fortunately obtain it.

When he free the brat, this one takes a strong breaths of air. He looks weak and tremble and on the point of pee himself; that's why anyone expect he calls upon a sword and hits Ravus to his face.

When Gladio looks that, takes his wrists strongly. Not the necessary to hurt him but the minimal move the brat does it brokes himself.

''Get off. Now. Take your friend and leave. We're gonna to speak later'' Gladio's voice never sounds too cold and mad. If Ravus can emits some chill, probably he does.

When the three idiots leave the place, Gladio apologizes Ravus and drives him to his tend. He closes it strongly, to make sure anybody bother them and take out the disinfectants.  
''It's nothing, Amicitia''

''He gives you a serious cut. It isn't deep to waste a potion but not to ignore too. Come, it will be only a moment'' watching the albino isn't laughing, Gladio mocks him ''ooh, the big Ravus is afraid of little smart in his beautiful face? Poor, poor little Ravus''

''Shut up'' he barks but finally, he gets ups and place where Gladio indicates

He tarnishes the gaze with alcohol and approaches it to ex-Commander's face. Despite it looks that smarts so much, Ravus doesn't releases any sound. But Gladio knows him so much to fixed in his eyes and know he endures his desire to hiss because the pain.

When the cut was clean and disinfected, Gladio gonna put a band aid but Ravus wakes up energetically.

''No''

''It gonna start to bleeding again''

''I prefer died drained off before put on that band aid''

''What's your problem with the ducks!?'' exclaims humorist Gladio, showing a light blue band aid with golden ducks in it.

''What's your problem I lost my dignity as the adult person I am?''

Gladio laughs until his chest hurts while Ravus doesn't stop to snorts him because he doesn't find the joke. When the laugh stop, between hiccups, Gladio asks how they gonna cover the wound.

Not having Ravus' answer and the cut starts to bleeding again, Gladio quickly cleans it again, letting their nose almost clashing

Gladio's heart was accelerating in a hurried form that the poor man must to do something to avoid it escapes by his mouth. Also, Ravus' expression was cold and tough, so there's no way he gonna steal a kiss.

''I...I know what we can do. We ha...ve Plajt, Plasm, Plaster-

And here it was the surprise to Gladio comes. It was Ravus who kiss him. Ravus. To him.

The first thousandth of seconds the kiss was clumsy because the big surprise Gladio had, but after assimilates what's happening, Gladio takes Ravus' suit's neck, bring closer to him with luxury

Now it's Ravus' turn to overcomes the shield's hungry, showing who is the one is being in charge, locking up the young toward the wall. But he forgets they're not in the training room or in the palace, but in Gladio's tend so the fabric's wall fall because the heights of the two males.

Ravus fortunately doesn't fall, but Gladio doesn't have that luck. The situation turns little shameful but it brokes faced a sound Gladio finds fascinate. Ravus' laugh. He stays looking dazed the albino while he's laughing with naturalness,with spirit, no falseness or manners.

''Are you gonna to stay there all the day?'' asks with a smile

''I can't wake up. You push me to the wall so strongly so my ass hurt'' says Gladio without thinking in the connotation of what he says

But we're talking about Ravus and everybody knows Ravus doesn't do jokes like that. Even thinks it and seeing his expression, they're only innocence respect the shield's comment.

Ravus helps Gladio to wake up and he laughs resounding, scaring the albino, seeing Ravus' face has a stream of blood from his cut

''For the Six, you look you came from The Texas Chain Saw Massacre''

''Well, you don't see your face too'' laughs the albino

Gladio goes quicklu to the mirror to see his face and blamed Ravus seeing he has Ravus' blood in his left cheek

''You're asshole..''

''It's not my fault you kiss me with thatoutburst''

''Excuse me but who's the one who kiss first?'' he approaches to him, with a rascal smile

''Alright, alright, I admit. My fault'' Ravus smile

Gladio never see him so calm. Like the Ravus he met never exists and only exist the one he meet minutes ago

''Well...''

''Well?'' The tenebraense browns

''What we're gonna do now?'' facing Ravus' silence, Gladio suggest one thing. When Ravus asks what's that thing, the younger puts the strip in the wound and after he escapes far away from his arms

''GLADIO WHAT THE HELL!''

''Now wait until the cut close up, so you can take off'' he smiles

''I don't go out with this''

''We must. We have to talk with Noctis about what happen''

''But Caelum not come until the afternoon, what I am going to do all the morning with this thing in my face?'' he barks, trying to put off, but Gladio prevent it.

''We can stay here'' he proposes purring, enclosing his arms in the albino's neck ''and talk about what happen serenely''

Ravus looks him firmly to his eyes and Gladio hold the gaze. In that heterochromatic gaze there's not the typical seriousness and coldness he always emets. There are warmth and... fear?

Gladio stressed when Ravus approaches more they were and with his human hand he strokes the shield's neck.

''To be honest...I don't know what to do. This... is strange to me''

''Isn't it?'' Gladio laughs

''I have to asks advices to Lunafreya. TO MI SISTER. She laughs in my face, obviously''

''I DO THE SAME THING. Iris laughs too, that jerk...''

''We're so pathetic, isn't it?'' Ravus smiles

''Hey, were not pathetic, we're only...''

''Two adult males we're interesting each other and instead being honest with our feelings we go to asks advices to our little sisters?'' the way Ravus bow his brow does Gladio falling more in love with that man

''Alrigh, yeah, we're pathetic. Ludicrous. A shame. A...'' seeing Ravus still watching him with his brow bowing, Gladio coughs without any slyness ''when you want to stop you're welcome''

He asks himself if Ravus catchs the joke and yeah, he did. They melt in a kiss again, this time more smooth and dainty but with more fire and fervor too. But the kiss was stopped because Gladio starts to laugh seeing the great ex-High Commander with that plaster, Ravus angry shouting at him for ruining the moment.

 

 

Gladio will remember that first year all his life. That's how he knew the love of his life. How, two days ago, he lost it.

They were fighting, and as it was mid-summer, it was very hot, causing Gladio to take off his shirt.

Ravus looked a little nervous, as if something disturbed his mind, and Gladio only dedicated himself to teasing him with jokes about whether he was getting horny.

The center of the fight came when Gladio noticed that Ravus was sweating a lot and although he asked him several times to take off his shirt, he refused.

But it hurt Gladio to see his boyfriend completely soaked and sweaty, so when Ravus didn't expect it, he grabbed his waist and pulled his shirt by surprise.

What Gladio took as a joke between boyfriends, Ravus took it as if Ardyn had returned from hell. He shouted as he had never shouted not only to Gladio, to anyone who returned his shirt, and he tore it from his hands with rage and hardness. He put it on quickly and left the training room, leaving a Gladio astonished.

But before the fight happened, Gladio could fix on one thing. In his scars. It is true that they had been dating for a short time and had not yet sleep together, but Gladio believed that it was because of Ravus' values or simply because he was comfortable and they didn't have that need.

But what if it was for that?

When Gladio went to apologize, things got even worse. Ravus was very offended that he did that trick and when Gladio confessed his doubts, the albino closed the door in his face.

After that, he didn't know anything about him. He didn't know if he returns to Tenebrae or if he's still in Insomnia. If he was locked in his room ... he didn't know anything. They were the worst days of the shield's life, to the point that he thought he was going crazy or the thought Ravus could have done something crazy.

When he thought more about that, he's getting worse and one day, fed up, went to Ravus' room. Knowing that what Ravus most valued was intimacy, Gladio could not help but violate that assessment, as he entered by throwing the door down, clearly terrified

'' Ravus! Ravus, where are you! "

'' I'm here, do not scream '' his soft voice spoke

He was sitting in a chair that faced a window, with a bottle of whiskey next to it. '' But if Ravus does not drink '' the young man thought sourly  
'' Ravus ... are you okay? I was worried about you''

After what seemed like an eternity, the albino answered, yes, he was fine and he's sorry to make Gladio worry about him. By the tone of his voice, it looks like he doesn't want speak more about the subject but Gladio refuses it to let it so easily. There should be a solution

'' Ravus, I'm really sorry, I should not have done that, seriously, I'm sorry '' Ravus looked at him but didn't say anything, so Gladio continued '' If ... if I get to know ... You know I would never do it to you. I wouldn't be able to. I really feel terrible for do that to you. Ravus, please. '' His voice started to break and a first tear slid down his cheek

'' Gladio '' whispered the albino, shocked

'' I'm sorry Ravus, really, gods, I hate myself so much for doing that to you. For having hurt you. Really I'm sorry "the shield sobbed bitterly, and Ravus could no longer bear that situation.

He got up from his chair, slightly dizzy from alcohol, and grabbed Gladio from his huge head

'' Gladio listen to me ... I'm not mad at you. I'm mad with me. When ... when that happened ... the doubts rise again ... '' before that confession, Gladio dried his tears, ready to listen as it seemed strange what his lover was saying '' and now you I do this .. God, I was totally right. ''

Sliding his metal hand down his three-day beard, Ravus demands Gladio to leave, but the shield refused.

'' What doubts? In which you are right? '' When Ravus didn't answer, Gladio gets angry each time '' RAVUS! TELL ME IT, FOR THE GODS! IF YOU CARE, EVEN IF IT'S THE MOST MINIMUN, PLEASE, I BEG YOU. I SWEAR I'M LEAVING, BUT PLEASE, TELL ME YOUR DOUBTS. ABOUT ME. ABOUT US''

''I...'' Ravus whispers but shut up inmediatly

''WHAT'S IT?''

'' I DON'T DESERVE YOU'' Shouted, with the tone of going up whiskey shown on his vocal cords

'' Wh...What? What kind of nonsense is that? '' Seeing that Ravus barely could stand, Gladio was running to hold him down '' Hey hey, stay still. What's that shit that you don't deserve me? '

''You see it''

'' See what? ''

'' My scars ... '' Gladio sighed and went to reassure him but the albino cut him off '' I have always admire you about your honor and pride. You are like a lion, you deserve to earn the nickname ''King' shield''. And your scars, all of them, are of having done something praiseworthy, something for which you fought, something honorable. "

'' Ravus ... '' he murmured when tone his voice was breaking

'' And what do I have? All my right body burned because my egoism and brands of the Empire, brands that don't win me in a fight, that doesn't for win defending what I loved. Rather the complete opposite''

'' Ravus, please, enough ... '' Speak in a sweet tone the shield

'' How do you think our future will be, eh Gladio? With someone that not only everyone is disgusted, but I myself feel disgusting about me. You deserves somebody who each day he looks in the mirror asks himself why he's living? Why you saves me?''

''Ravus, please, stop '' Gladio couldn't believe that Ravus has all those ideas in his mind. If he knows about them, if he had worried a little more about Ravus to know that he wasn't very well...

''Do you think you deserve something like me? '' That 'something' is charge with poison and contempt, further destroying Gladio's heart to see that Ravus hated himself more than all the glaives together

The atmosphere was silent, only heard the strong breath of Ravus and the trembling of Gladio

''I ... I don't know if you deserve me or vice versa because ... because I don't think these things goes like this Ravus'' the shield approached his hand slowly to the mechanical arm of the albino ''and as for your scars ... " In mentioning that subject, he saw how the hard face of the person he loved contracted with pain and grief ''they seem beautiful to me. I'm talking seriously.''

That surprise Ravus, looking Gladio with his unbelieved eyes. Then he returned to his usual serious gesture, and incredulously told him that he doesn't believe him, that he's simply say it to making him feel good.

Gladio was getting nervous about what he was going to do, since it could mean death.

With a step forward, Gladio cut off the pessimist, trying to make him understand that he don't care about everything he said, that he don't believe in anything he felt, that he don't see it as a waste of person. Quite the contrary.

Gladio felt a tremendous relief to see that Ravus returns the kiss and when they separated he doesn't open his mouth. But seeing him with his eyes closed and hearing him releasing a sad sigh, Gladio knows he's not completly convinced

'' Ravus, listen to me, please '' with much tenderness, he grabs him from his cheekbones and with his thumb, he caressed the mountain range of his nose ''all, absolutely all of us have made mistakes. Somebody more than others, somebody more serious, but the important thing is to keep going, to try to make our good deeds overcome the bad ones, and you have achieved it. "Ravus still doesn't see himself convinced and Gladio approached him even more, pressing lightly his forehead against him while he continued stroking his face "you have done a lot for which to pride yourself. You have managed to resuscitate Tenebrae, Insomnia is still afloat thanks to your advice, fuck, you have achieve that certain states of Nifhleim alienate us with your strategies. Thanks to you, poverty has diminished and the need to send our people to hunt monsters is not as necessary as 3 years ago or less. Gods Ravus, you really don't see you save lifes!?

The albino released another pitiful sigh and Gladio noticed that his body trembled slightly. This situation surpassing him, the shield senses it, so with extreme care, he took the frightened albino to the bed so that they were more comfortable.

When they both sat on the white mattress, Ravus let himself be melted by his lover's embrace and remained silent. Gladio decided not break it despite the tense atmosphere.  
He dedicated himself to depositing tender kisses on the white scalp, hoping that Ravus would take the step, although he did not show signs of wanting to take the step.

'' Please ... do not get away from me '' he whisper in Ravus' ear '' I will do everything, absolutely everything you ask of me. I promise to be the person to whom you can tell all your fears, insecure, even if you do not want answers. I've never judged you, I never will, Ravus. So please, please, '' he hug him gently, pulling his hair to his nose, tickling him. '' Please. ''

Ravus released another sigh but at least he moved a little. His face was a few centimeters from Gladio's and although he sketched a smile, he looked sad

'' I'm sorry ... you're right, I should have trusted more in you. I should not have behaved like a kid. ''

Gladio smiled, satisfying to see that he had achieved what he had set out to do.

Both men fell back into a soft kiss and the shield was relieved to hardly notice tension as before.

'' Sorry for not having respected your privacy ''

'' Sorry for having reacted like a paranoid instead trusting you''

'' I forgive you '' Gladio's smile shone with happiness and he kissed him again, this time with passion '' and you forgive me? ''

''I do not have anything to forgive you for. I should never have talked to you like that and you, unlike me, did it without bad inten- "

'' Do you want to shut up and stop blaming yourself? '' he jokes softly

Ravus laughed and snuggled into the neck of the shield and closed his eyes, making his breathing become calm.

Gladio caresses his back while bringing his huge body closer to his, but within minutes his spine began to hurt and asked if they could lie down in bed.

They settled on the bed and Ravus immediately returned to his former position, with a bit of awkwardness because he was sleepy. '' Since when does he not sleep? '' Gladio wondered when he saw that he had more dark circles than he used to wear.

 But being honest, Gladio also hadn't t slept those two eternal days, so, staying in the comfortable bed of Ravus, with his arms and his scent permeating the air, the shield knew that all those horrible nights were going to stay in the forgetfulness before the dream that was going to have at that moment.

But he decided to stay awake until Ravus fell asleep. But the albino did not sleep.

'' What are you thinking? ''

'' Nothing '' he murmurs, but remembering all about they're talking moments ago, he decides to be brave and tell his fears to Gladio '' I ... I don't know what to do. Regarding my past "Gladio kisses his forehead, encouraging him to continue "I would dare to say that you are the only one of the people who would never hurt me who has seen my scars but ... should I tell Luna? ''

'' Why not? '' he asks, adjusting even more in Ravus' body

'' What did she will think about me? And what will this benefit us? ''

'' That you would take a load off her and she will know more about you ''

Ravus remained silent and then laughed softly, cursing Gladio for being right. Gladio joined and the room was filled with low and soft laughter, but relieved and sincere.  
When the laughter stopped, Ravus can't avoid the yawn

'' Why you don't sleep, my love? '' Asks Gladio, lovingly grabbing his face to look at his tired eyes

''My love? I was not expecting '' another yawn '' you being so cheesy '' murmured drowsy

'' How romantic you are, for the Six '' jokes Gladio

Ravus joins his laughter, but again released a slight yawn. Bit by bit, he closes his eyes until he falls into a deep and peaceful sleep.

Gladio stares at him, waiting for his breathing to be rhythmic and to be able to trust him to fall asleep without his albino needing him.

With a weak embrace to not wake him up, Gladio joins his boyfriend and falls asleep to recover those 2 days of insomnia.

Gladio dreams of a city of noodles. The houses are giant vessels of noodles, the rivers are broths of meat, fish, curry ... The air always smells of the aroma of a well-made ramen and he could eat all the noodles he wants.

But suddenly, an earthquake came. That earthquake destroyed the rivers of broths, scattered the noodles of the houses and caused Gladio to choke on the food he was swallowing.

'' I can't breathe! I'm dying! I'm drowning!!''

'' AAAAH MY NOODLES !! '' the shield rose sweaty. He massages his throat because the sensation of suffocation was still there. He hears a sound that came from an earthquake, and he knows that it was what caused the earthquake in his dream "WHO THE HELL IS !?" he shouts on the phone  
'' WHAT FORMS ARE THOSE TO SPEAK TO YOUR SISTER LIKE THAT !!? ''

IRIS!? YOU, BLAST- '' Gladio stopS shouting immediately when he saw the figure lying next to him. He completely forgotten that he was in Ravus's room, in Ravus's bed, WITH RAVUS! '' fuck '' he whispers

'' What the fuck, Gladio? Why suddenly you're whisper - OH MY GOD NO! -

'' don't scream'' - he hisses

''You are with-''

''You shut up!!''

'' omgomgomgomghahahahhaha ''

'' Iris I'm gonna to punch you''

'' Well, I'm calling you because dad is worried. You're being dissappear for one day, what are you thinking about!? ''

'' One day? '' Gladio looked at the date on his cell phone and made a great effort to suppress a scream. IT'S MORNING. WHEN HE GOES TO SEE RAVUS WAS AFTERNOON! ''For the Six...''

'' Is everything okay? '' Now Iris sounded worried

'' Yes ... yes. Yes yes, don't worry. Now everything is fine.''

''Now?''

'' I'll tell you. I promise''

''It's okay. And call dad, he's worried. ''

''Okey. Then we'll see each other, goodbye ''

After hanging up and leaving the cell phone on the table, he turnes to see the albino and settled on the bed. Ravus fortunately didn't seem to wake up with all the fuss that the shield formes recently. He sigh of relief because if Ravus was still asleep (knowing that his sleeping schedule was super short), that means he needed an absolute rest

'' Or he's totally drunked '' he thought, seeing that the bottle of whiskey he had seen before wasn't the only alcohol in the room

While he continues watching Ravus slepping, he notices the part of his shirt collar. It opens a little, slightly revealing part of his chest and neck completely.  
Gladio's heart was shattered to see that despite seeing very little of the body of Ravus, he sees many blows, bruises and old scars. How the rest should would be?  
He had to repress a chill when thinking about how Ravus gets those scars. He wants it be the same way he got it, but the way Ravus saw himself probably got them in the most different way possible.

He fixs on his cheek, pale and hollow, but clean. He remembered the cut that made both confess their feelings. That cut was surely the only one Ravus never felt embarrassed to obtain. And he had been cured. How many marks of the past will have been erased from his body but never from his mind?

Unconsciously, Gladio approaches Ravus more to his body, hugging him as if he wants to protect him from everything he suffered in the past, taking hold of his robotic hand. He glads to see that he doesn't wake him up. '' And thank goodness, with the jogs I'm giving you '' mentally jokes the shield.

He was holding his albino, feeling his breath on his neck and inhaling his scent as he caresses his scalp softly. Sometimes Gladio really wondered if he deserves that amazing man.  
But remembering how needy was Ravus, how he needs his support, his love and his cares, that low self-esteem that he had ... Surely Ravus felt the same as him or even worse. Having that thought, that Ravus hated himself or that he thought he didn't deserves love, it makes him shudder and promise that he would fight to get these toxic ideas out of his head.

He bring his head to his lips to place tender kisses while he continued sleeping quietly, but the phone rings again

'' Grrr ... '' he growls with disgust the shield '' Who is!? ' he barks

'' I see that if you have that tone of voice you're fine ''

''Dad! I'm sorry, you get me busy''

'' Busy in what? ''

'' In ... uh ... training! '' He answers quickly, barely understandable

''Where?''

'' Dad, what do you want? ''

'' With lies heh? '' Gladio heards as his father smile

'' Agh dad ... '' sighs tired Gladio and little stressed

'' Haha easy down, I left the interrogation '' laughs the Amicitia's patriarch '' are you better? ' He sounds serious this time

''Yes, don`t worry. I'm better now "he smiles, seeing Ravus while answering his father

''I'm relief''

'' Are you going to eat together? ''

'' Yeah. You sign up with Iris and me?''

'' Surely not, but I'll call you ''

'' Okay son, take care. And don't do that to me again ''

'' No dad ''

'' And sleep. I hate when you see tired "

''Yes...''

'' That's for being all day with the mobile- ''

''FOR THE SIX DAD! Bye!''

'' Bye son, bye '' Laughs Clarus

When Gladio hangs up the mobile again, he sighs when he saw he was surrounded by heels

'' Your father is more joker than I expect ''

The soft voice of Ravus came to him by surprise.He has his eyes still closing but sounds more awakaner and freshly, not broken and tired anymore.

'' Yeah ... he has his moments'' Gladio laughs'' Well... How are you? "He asks gently, caressing his curvature's neck

"I'm feel better," whispers Ravus, still with his eyes closes. "Thanks to you," he answers, opening his eyes and looking at Gladio with his heterochromatic eyes.  
'' Oh shut up, you're going to make me blush ''

'' Did not you say you wanted it to be romantic? ''

 ''I said you aren't romantic, not that I wanted you to be one "he replies laughing, while playing with the lobe of his ear" but well, I won't complain if you're a little cheesy "

'' I prefer the death ''

'' That's my Ravus! ''

After a few minutes of silence, Ravus told him about the food with his father and sister

'' Nah, I'll stay here with you ''

'' It's better that you go with them '' Gladio's spine was chilled, thinking that Ravus was moving away again. Ravus must to read his mind when he see his expression and quickly reassures the shield. '' Silly, it's because they're worried about you. So I take advantage and talk to Luna '' then he gave a kiss to reassure him completely

All the doubts vanishes suddenly and Gladio extended the kiss until Ravus left sudenly, because Gladio knew that it made him ill-tempered that his kisses were lengthened (and another reason Gladio loves so much Ravus; it's so easy to hassles him)

'' Well, it's better to take a shower and dress. I don't think it's a good idea to present like that to your family in that way and smelling that way. ''

''Well, no. All my shirt smells of your perfume. And even if I shower a thousand times, you'll still be there, because you use the entire bottle in one use. "

'' Any problem, Sir sweat smell? ''

'' My sweat' smells very great. I should sell it to some perfumes shop "

Ravus throws a cushion at his face and the room fills again with the loud laugh of Gladio and the soft laugh of Ravus.  
\-------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
Gladio arrives from the restaurant and headed towards Ravus' room. He had sent a message asking if they could stay and told him to go to his room. He wondered if everything would have gone well with the talk with his sister. I speak to you quite curt and dry. Although good, Ravus spoke like that for messages. And in real life to be honest...  
When he arrives, he felt a little bad when he saw that the door was broken and he could open it easily.

'' Ravus? Are you there?''

'' I'm here '' he's laying in the bed, reading a book.

Gladio was relieved to see him calm and serene. His talk with Lunafreya certainly helps him.

''Is everything alright?''

''Everything is perfect''

''I'm glad to hear that''

'' How about your food? Were the pighead patriarchal and the little bighead makes a big interrogatory to you? "

'' Pig...pighead, wait WHAT!? ''

'' You can't deny that your family has inherited a big head. Both, physically and mentally''

'' Speak the most tolerant person in the world ''

Ravus simply smiles wickedly and went back to his book

'' Yes, it was all right ... Well ... '' the albino raised his eyes from the pages, asking Gladio with his gaze '' my father commented that he smelled of a colony he had never smelled. YOUR colony ''

'' But he knew it was mine? ''

''He doesn't...''

''Oh, fine''

'' ... But Iris has and she told him ''

Ravus closed the book with exasperation and scratched his chin

'' She has your genes, I have no doubt ''

'' DO YOU WANT TO STOP MEING WITH MY FAMILY !? ''

'' And what your father said? ''

'' Well ... eeh ... he looked at me sarcastically and said that if I don't have a better taste in men''

The silence embarrassed Gladio, who almost wanted to lie to him instead of being honest. But fortunately, Ravus laughed

'' Well...he's right. You couldn't have worse taste in men ''

''Hey! What about stop misprizes yourself!? "Gladio replies, although he knew that Ravus was only joking" And your talk with Luna ... Freya, how was it been? "He finishes the full name when he sees how Ravus looks at him when he knew he gonna shorten it. Ravus would never tolerate that in his presence

''Fine. I think I never vent like that in my life. What I regret is I made her cry. ''

'' Aw ... but it must be of joy for trust in her ''

'' No, it's because I infected her''

'' HAVE YOU CRIED BEFORE YOUR SISTER !? ''

'' The theme was delicate, okay !? '' the albino defends himself

'' Okay, it's true, you're right, sorry '' he hastenes to apologize '' but you feel fine, right? Luna ... Lunafreya, she must feel pleased that you trusted her to tell that. ''

'' Yes ... she hugs me as she normally hugged before Tenebrae was attacked. And that was many years ago ''

'' I'm very happy for you Ravus, seriously ''

'' But my sister is not the only one with whom I need to ... unburden myself '' with a gesture, he indicates to Gladio he wants him closer '' Well, I told Lunafreya everything but ... I don't showed her '' '

'' I see '' murmures Gladio

"But ... I don't know, it's like I have the need to stop seeing myself ... ugly. My marks stopping burn my skin and I still don't know how- "

'' Ravus '' Gladio tries to reassure him when he watch that he was getting nervous again, placing his hand on his metal shoulder '' what did I tell you? You can trust me. I won't judge you and I will listen you even if you don't want an answer. Trust me''

The albino looks to his eyes, grateful for his support, and with a sigh he takes off his shirt, revealing his back, chest and belly, completely marked by his past.

Gladio never saw a show like that. Starting at the shoulder; he knew that Lucis' ring was cruel but didn't expect that the butcher it could do it. His shoulder, part of the right breast and the entire right abdominal area are completely burned, as if it were raw but with a color that shows it was already cured and dryed. But looks like the way to get that scar was the most painful thing that could exist.

On the neck it had marks like bumps or nails. They were hardly visible but if you appreciated it you could see the typical permanent bruises. His chest and belly were marked by war scars (lead, swords, magic, etc.) and looked like he had been badly healed and even had an infection. An arcade came when he saw with horror as in the heart, it was seen as a cable that was connected to the most important organ of the body.

But the part that Gladio most hate was his back. His shoulder was won by the stupidity of Ravus and the war marks were typical of a soldier. But the scars on his back were the greatest injustice he had never seen. It was completely flagellated, some older than others, but which formed like thousands of rivulets in his skin, making it impossible for it to be smooth.

Gladio approached his hand slowly to touch that part of his flesh, completely rough due to lashes that to know for how long he was suffering.

'' The lashes were given to me as punishment every time I disobeyed ''he whispers weakly '' and well '' he laughs tired "'I always disobedience ...' '

'' Ravus ... ''

'' The scar that the ring gave me was cured and disinfected quickly, but they did not give me anything for the pain ... even today, I still feel that abrasion. Never, never Gladio I wish that pain to somebody ... even to Glauca ''

Gladio's blood ran cold at that comment. Ravus can be a cold and cruel person and knew that the one he hated the most on the face of the earth was the traitor of Insomnia, Titus Dravus aka Glauca, the murderer of Sylva, the mother of Ravus. Ravus doesn't wanted that pain to him, the murderer of his mother, who killed her in front of him (and would bet that he was an accomplice of his torture) means that it was a truly indescribable suffering.

Ravus still needed to tell how he got his other scars but Gladio hugged him, cutting him off, impatient that the albino knew of his support and consolation

'' I'm sorry Ravus, I'm so sorry ... ''

The albino smiled, letting himself melts by the embrace, and gratefully thanks the shield.

''Thank you. I hope you understand why I hate myself every time I see my body. It's a constant reminder of bitterness and pain, and I don't want to ... I don't want these feelings more time, Gladio. But how do I get rid of them when these brands will never disappear from my body? "

'' You can ... you can stop seeing them ugly ''

''It's impossible. Look at them. They're horrible ''

"They looks beautiful to me, like I expected before I see them. And after knowing its story, even more. It shows the strength and the desire to live of someone who has lost everything, Ravus. There is no greater strength than what you have shown '' when he hears the distrustful sigh of the albino, the shield gave him a sensual look while he smiles to him like a fox ''Do you want me to prove it? Do you want me to show you that your scars can also bring you '' he gives him a kiss on the back to the neck, where there were infested with lacerations '' good memories ... fiery memories '' this time he purrs in Ravus's ear, making the albino bristles completely

While Gladio touches him with slowness but passion all the marked body of his lover, he turned defiantly, and with a challenging look at Gladio

'' See if you can do what you want, Amicitia '' he says with a wolfish smile

'' You know I will make it, High Commander, '' he replies maliciously.

"It's what I would most want in this world," he whispers,while Gladio strokes his dense neck ready to give him an unforgettable night, which would make the ugly duckling become to the most beautiful swan.


End file.
